Only Tears
by Wicked42
Summary: Sakura is hurt, and Syaoran feels it was his fault. Sakura x Syaoran Songfic.


A/N: My first attempt at a songfic. Kinda depressing, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Song: "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me" by the Midnight Sons

* * *

**Only Tears**

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Whose heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear_

Syaoran crumpled against the chair when he first laid eyes on his dear friend, Sakura. He took in the damage with dull eyes—pale face, ragged breathing, bloodied bandages… and worse yet, those beautiful emerald eyes that may never see the light of day again. He could hear her brother's angry shouts through the thin hospital walls, accompanied by the soothing voice of Yukito. Their words were drowned out by the incessant beeping of Sakura's heart monitor.

Syaoran fought to keep his hand steady as he ran his fingers gently through her honey-brown hair, matted with sweat and disarrayed in a wild halo about her face. It was his fault she was in this condition. She would have scolded him for even thinking that, but it was true. It had been he who had called her out of the safety of her house, into the light rainfall of the park.

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away_

There were no more Cards to collect, and she was still in the middle of changing the remaining Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. By this time, Syaoran had accepted the fact that he clearly wasn't meant to be the next Cardcaptor, so he instead offered his support whenever she needed it. Little by little, he was beginning to feel… different about Sakura. More protective, with an impractical urge to be around her all the time.

Finally, after about two months of this, Tomoyo cornered him and mentioned the idea of love. At first he denied it—the relationship was purely business, nothing more—but after Sakura's best friend had admitted defeat and left, he thought more deeply. It would make sense, offering a much-needed explanation to his strange behavior. And looking at Sakura's cheerful demeanor, the smile that always seemed to light her face, love suddenly didn't seem so far off.

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through_

The request seemed innocent enough. A simple phone call from him to her, suggesting they meet immediately at the park—a place where they had spent much time together in the past. Sakura had hurried to the meeting spot, as Syaoran knew she would, and seemed to breath a sigh of relief when she noticed he was all right. Once again, he felt that emotion towards her, that love, and an almost embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks as he realized she had been worried about him. What a silly notion—he could take care of himself. But that was just how she was.

They talked for a moment, and Syaoran suggested they go for a walk. It was still raining lightly, but the water had accumulated on the ground and in the air, causing an ominous fog to surround them. The two of them splashed through the puddles on the sidewalk, enjoying each other's company and the isolation that the weather provided. Syaoran kept putting off his real reason for calling her out, thinking that she may not return his feelings. He began to think that this whole venture had been a waste, and that it would be foolish to confess and ruin their friendship.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

With this notion fresh in Syaoran's mind, he began to walk her back to her house with warnings to change clothes so that she didn't catch a cold, despite the fact that both of them had umbrellas. When asked as to the reason he called her out in the first place, he lied—she need not know about his feelings, not until he could be positive she returned them. They talked a little more, and Syaoran found out that her father was away on a business trip, leaving only her brother to keep watch. He knew it was ridiculous to think Toya incapable of taking charge, but he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that settled on his shoulders.

As they rounded a corner, he soon found out why.

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

The car came swiftly and suddenly, heading straight for them. Syaoran heard Sakura let out a scream as she frantically grabbed for her pocket—for the Sakura Cards, he realized. The car, moving much too fast on the wet ground, had lost its traction and begun to slide, with the driver powerless to do much else but take his foot off of the gas and struggle to regain control. Syaoran realized that it would hit them dead on, and he immediately grabbed Sakura and lunged out of the way.

His foot slipped in a puddle, and he fell, still holding tightly to her. However, just before they hit the ground, Sakura squirmed free and pushed him. With the added velocity, he thudded to the pavement just feet away from her, but that was enough. The car slid towards them at an angle, bouncing off of the tall walls like a pinball. Sakura was caught in the onslaught of concrete, a result of the wall cracking and breaking apart from the force. Syaoran missed all but the smallest chips, for it was her extra push that had propelled him off of the sidewalk, past the wall.

_Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north_

Syaoran had crawled over to her, his fallen angel, while the car skidded to a halt ten feet away. She was covered in rubble, bruised and unconscious. He trembled as he unburied her and cradled her close, hunched over to hear the sound of her strained breaths. Tears slid down his cheeks as he shielded her from the rain—wishing with everything he had that she hadn't pushed him away. He would have protected her from the concrete as well.

The driver was calling an ambulance, and he faintly noticed Toya running up—the accident had happened not far from the Kinomoto house. Sakura's brother was frantic as he wrestled his little sister from Syaoran's hold and tried to get her to open her eyes. Syaoran knew it was a fruitless battle from the start, and instead stared in shock and remorse at Sakura's blood, staining the wet pavement. The ambulance had arrived in record time, although it was much too long in Syaoran's mind. They loaded up Sakura and took her away, with Toya by her side.

_Look in my eyes  
You'll see, a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

It was Yukito and Kero who got Syaoran on his feet and accompanied him to the hospital. The lion had seen Toya run out of the house in a panic, and had sensed that his beloved Cardcaptor was in danger. Yukito—as Yue—had met Kero right above the accident sight, just moments too late to save her. They waited while the ambulance left, and then came to get Syaoran, who was lost in a daze. The driver of the car was grateful that a stranger had managed to get the boy up, and Kero hid amongst Yukito's clothing as they hurried off.

After two hours of agonizing silence, the doctor had emerged from the surgery room, with good news and bad. Sakura's body would heal with a few weeks recovery, but her mind was lost, buried deep in a coma's dark grasp. There was no telling just how long this coma would last—it could be anywhere from a few minutes to a lifetime. Toya went to see her first, while Syaoran, Yukito, and Kero waited some more. When Toya came back out, his eyes were sad. He refused to let Syaoran see his little sister, saying that it was the boy's fault this had happened in the first place.

And for once, Syaoran couldn't agree more.

_  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Yukito finally broke through Toya's protests, and occupied his friend while Syaoran slipped into the private room where Sakura was being held. The pain of what had happened numbed over the time she had been in surgery, but seeing her lying there brought back everything with a strength that left Syaoran staggering. He didn't know how long he stared at her, at this wonderful girl who always cheered him up but was now in dire need of some encouraging words herself. Finally, he sank into the chair by the bedside and took her left hand—smooth and silky despite her condition—into his own.

Words were difficult at first—they emerged mangled and almost silent. However, he noticed her eyes flickering underneath the lids and was heartened enough to continue. As he talked, he occasionally squeezed her hand in comfort, ignoring the tears that came again. It was impossible for her to stay like this, he told her. She was the Cardcaptor, and the Sakura Cards needed her just as much as everyone else did. It wouldn't do for them to have to find a new master when they had just started to settle with her.

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure_

He noticed minimal movement as he talked, and his heart began to sink. Gradually, his words failed him, and he stayed focused on her face, which was relatively unscathed. He swallowed shakily. Sakura was much too precious to lose. He doubted he would have the strength to get up every morning if the thought of seeing her disappeared. But mentioning how much everyone else relied on her cheery disposition had no effect—she remained comatose, and he began to lose hope.

Finally, he gave her hand a final squeeze. His hand began to shake again as he stared at where her emerald eyes should be seen. Then, he tried his last lifeline.

"Sakura, please wake up. I-I don't know what I'd do… I… I love you."

He knew it was selfish to think that she would open her eyes at the declaration, when she had barely twitched at the acknowledgement of her friends and family. However, he clung to that last string of hope like a lifeline, praying that it would have some impact on her state.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Syaoran sighed in anguish and stood, his hand slipping off of hers as he trudged to the door, trying in vain to wipe the streaks of saltwater off of his face. He had just gripped the door handle when he heard rustling. Slowly, he turned, heart beating faster as his hopes once again rose to impossible heights. He watched from the doorway—he couldn't bear to step any closer and realize that she hadn't improved any.

Then she moved her hand, by herself, and he couldn't stand around the door any longer. He practically flew back to her, once again grasping her fingers. His chocolate eyes stared at her eyelids, which slowly moved upwards to reveal those amazing emerald orbs. She smiled slightly at him, and his heart glowed as he returned the gesture.

"Sakura…" he murmured.

"Syaoran," she whispered, her voice raspy from exhaustion and pain. "I he-heard you…" she took short, gasping breaths, as if saying just a few words was a task.

He ran his finger gently up her cheek, soothingly, "Shh. Don't talk…"

But she shook her head defiantly, though her eyes were already starting to close again, "Love you… too…" she managed, before drifting off into a healing sleep.

* * *

A/N: I always have to have a happy ending. I'm not one for angst, but I had total inspiration when I heard this song. It was on an endless loop as I typed. :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
